Capitale de la douleur
by The Prince's Tale
Summary: Deuxième version de "The Path of the Wounded". Hermione est malade, blessée et à besoin d'aide. Severus est solitaire, aigris et désespérément sans but. Laissons-les découvrir ensemble quelle est la capitale de la douleur...


_De retour pour une nouvelle version de "The Path of the Wounded" que j'ai intitulé "La capitale de la douleur". J'ai tiré le titre d'un poème de Paul Eluard que j'aime beaucoup, et les personnages de J.K.R (sans blague !) et du coup.. Mis à part l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient. (Pas juste.)_

_Je vous laisse à la lecture !_

**Chapitre I**

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette vieille chouette m'ait mis en retenue, elle est censée être de notre côté non ?

-N'exagères rien Ron, si Mcgo t'a donné une retenue c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas t'enlever de points ! D'ailleurs, je suis certain que t'auras rien d'ingrat à faire. C'est pas comme si c'était Rogue qui te l'avait donné, cette retenue !»

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire en imaginant le professeur maudit dans les habits de leur directrice de maison, et s'éloignèrent en s'esclaffant.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille nettement essoufflée, le cœur battant et la main crispée sur le mur tentait de reprendre ses esprits, le cerveau embrumé par la douleur et la fatigue.

Hermione avait pourtant tenté de suivre Harry et Ron, mais les deux garçons l'avait peu à peu distancé, sans faire plus attention à elle et à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en se redressant. Sa santé semblait se dégrader jour après jour, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus garder son état caché aux yeux de ses amis encore longtemps. Grimaçant légèrement tandis qu'elle agrippait son cœur palpitant et douloureux, Hermione secoua une dernière fois la tête pour se remettre complètement des ses émotions et tituba jusqu'au prochain cours.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la salle close, la rouge et or mordit ses lèvres et se gifla mentalement.

Potion.

Elle venait de réaliser que son prochain cours était potion, et qu'elle avait près de cinq minutes de retard.

Quelle idiote ! N'était-elle pas sensée être une "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" parfaite et toujours à l'heure ? pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Respirant un bon coup et se morigénant une dernière fois, elle tendit la main vers la poignée, caressant l'idée de s'assoir au dernier rang sans se faire remarquer. Mais c'était sans compter sur la verve machiavélique de son professeur, et sa délicieuse manie de prendre les élèves sur le fait.

A peine avait-elle osé poser un pied dans la salle que le dit Professeur s'était aperçu de sa présence. Lui faisant face, le dos droit et le regard fier, Hermione s'apprêtait à s'excuser de son retard, mais s'était fait interrompre par la voix sinistre du Professeur.

« -Tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en personne !

Les quelques serpentards présent ricanèrent sous la moquerie et toisèrent sa silhouette crispée par la gêne.

- Laissez-moi deviner... Une panne de réveil ? Hm, cela semble peu probable, il est plus de quinze heure. Très bien, alors peut-être vous êtes vous fait marcher dessus par un troupeau d'Hyppogriffe ? Cela expliquerait l'allure fine de vos cheveux !

La jeune fille tiqua mais se garda de tout commentaire, ses lèvres définitivement closes.

- Allons, dites-moi, chère Miss Granger, dites-moi qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous arriver de si désastreux pour que vous vous permettiez de venir en retard à MON cours ?

- Je..

– Silence ! Asseyez-vous, et ne vous avisez même pas d'ouvrir la bouche ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois.

Soupirant discrètement, la demoiselle se décida pour la première table qu'elle vit. S'installant calmement, elle n'émit aucune réaction lorsque Severus reprit, d'une voix doucereuse.

« -Bien évidemment, une retenue prendra place dans votre emploi du temps. Disons.. Mardi soir.

- 8h, dans mon bureau. Claqua-t-il d'une voix autoritaire après un petit silence.

-Bien Monsieur. »

Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre, les élèves concentrés sur leur potion, et le Professeur toujours intrigué par le retard d'Hermione.

Hermione avait entamé cette nouvelle année en compagnie d'Harry et Ron peu après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les trois amis avaient fait ce choix afin de se rapprocher et de reposer leurs cœurs fatigués par les évènements de la guerre. Pourtant, le temps n'avait fait que creuser un fossé entre la jeune fille et les deux garçons; car si Harry et Ron semblaient plus complices que jamais, Hermione s'éloignait toujours plus d'eux, et de tous ces amis. Ce n'était pas qu'elle souhaitait cette distance, mais son cœur triste et ses larmes fréquentes semblaient ennuyer ces proches plus qu'outre mesure, et Hermione avait préféré se terrer dans une solitude qui lui rappelait souvent son enfance.

Son enfance auprès de ces parents, qu'elle avait chéri et aimé, et que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Quinze jours après la mort de Voldemort, Hermione avait enfin eu l'occasion de rendre la mémoire à ces deux parents, et c'était sans surprise qu'une dispute avait éclaté dans la maison des Granger. Pendant plus d'une semaine, Hermione s'était battu auprès d'eux pour leur faire accepter l'idée qu'elle ne leur avait voulu aucun mal.

Finalement, les choses s'étaient calmées, et une certaine paix était réapparus au sein de leur famille. Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire, et chaque jour elle remerciait Merlin pour cette tranquillité retrouvée.

Mais les cieux n'avait pas finit de se jouer de la jeune femme, et l'orage repris de plus belle, quelques semaines plus tard.

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**  
_

Il était tard, et Hermione avait la tête en feu à force de lire. La bibliothèque avait fermé ces portes il y a bien longtemps, mais comme à son habitude, la jeune fille était restée pour finir ses devoirs.

Ce soir, pourtant, les douleurs dans son crâne et les vertiges qui la prenaient occasionnellement s'étaient fait plus forts, et fatiguée, la jeune fille commençait à regretter d'avoir travailler si longtemps. S'agrippant à la table et rangeant ses affaires, elle n'entendit pas Severus approcher.

Pâle comme la mort et tremblante, la Gryffondor fit glisser ses livres dans son sac, et releva la tête, sursautant lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du sombre Personnage qui lui faisait face.

Droit comme un "i", un petit sourire mesquin accroché aux lèvres, Severus scrutait la jeune femme de haut en bas, jubilant du pouvoir qui lui appartenait.

« -Visiblement les règles ne sont pas votre fort, Granger ; 10 points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour votre manquement au règlement. Veuillez retournez dans votre dortoir, immédiatement, avait-il dit de son habituelle froideur. »

Le visage fermé, Hermione avait titubé jusqu'à la grande porte en bois de la Bibliothèque, son sac pendouillant sur son épaule, avant de s'y écrouler, ses jambes se dérobant sous elle.

_Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans vos reviews, j'ai désespérément besoin de conseil pour cette fiction! A bientôt :)_


End file.
